User blog:Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan/Quicksilver (MCU) vs Quicksilver (X-men films)
Quicksilver (MCU) Superhuman Speed: Quicksilver gained the ability to run at extremely high speeds due to HYDRA's experiments with the Scepter. He was able to think, act, move and perceive in seconds or less, far faster than normal people could even perceive. As such, he could perceive the world as moving in slow motion, especially when he is moving at super speed, while all others could see of him as he used his speed was a vibrating blur of motion. His power caused him to generate an aura of blue, white and transparent energy currents and mist-like shapes, much like fire or wind, leaving behind a trail of it as he runs. When imprisoned by Wolfgang von Strucker, he was able to move from one end of his cell to another in less than a fraction of a second. His abilities made him nigh unbeatable in battle, with his speed giving him the ability to generate extreme force and momentum, as he could hit harder than normal humans while moving at super speed. In his confrontation with the Avengers, he managed to avoid multiple attacks and took down Captain America in seconds. This ability made him able to outmaneuver someone as fast and perceptive as Hawkeye with absolute ease, catching his arrows and sending him flying through the air multiple times. It was only his ignorance towards Mjølnir that allowed Quicksilver to be caught off guard, knocking him down for awhile. Shortly afterward, however, he took down Captain America again. He used his speed to quickly save Scarlet Witch from Hawkeye after knocking him down as well. Extreme Force Generation: Quicksilver had enhanced momentum, which allowed him to enhance the force in his attacks, strikes, impacts and collisions, often propelling objects or people several feet, that he used to compensate for his average human strength. This allowed him to match Captain America's far superior strength in their confrontation, allowing Quicksilver to send the latter flying to the floor with a super-accelerated punch. During the Battle of Sokovia, Quicksilver used this ability again to dismantle and crush numerous Ultron Sentries by colliding with them at great speeds. This force, however, was not enough to injure Thor, who was barely affected by Quicksilver smashing into him at supersonic speeds. Quicksilver's aura seem to protect those he carries even though they lack his enhanced physiology. Quicksilver can move multiple people in an instant, without risking whiplash injury or damage caused by high speed air friction. Increased Metabolism: Quicksilver has a hyper-accelerated metabolic rate, enhancing his physicality and ability to move and act while also making him less able to be stunned by attacks or injuries, as he quickly recovered from the pain of being shot in the arm and could still act as if he were not injured. Superhuman Reflexes: Quicksilver's increased speed also augmented his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human, to the point where he could catch bullets in mid-air. As a result, Quicksilver tended to see the world around him as if it were in slow motion, especially when he is moving at super speed. However even with his enhanced reflexes, Quicksilver can still be caught by surprise, such as his fight against Hawkeye during the confrontation between Iron Man and Captain America at Avengers Tower. Quicksilver (X-men films) Superhuman Speed - Peter can move, think and react at supersonic speeds. His speed allows him to move faster than the human mind can even perceive. At super speed, time appears to be moving in slow motion. ◾Accelerated Perception - As a result of his super speed, Quicksilver tends to see the world around him as if it were moving in slow motion, especially when he is moving at super speed. During his visit to the mansion, it is shown that even an explosion seems to be frozen from his perspective. ◾Enhanced Reflexes - Quicksilver's increased speed also augmented his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. His reflexes are so fast that they even allow him to catch bullets in mid-air. Molecular Oscillation - Quicksilver is able to vibrate his molecules to disrupt the inter-molecular bonds around him. This can lead to many effects such as phasing or molecular combustion. Quicksilver can control whether his speed will cause collateral damage as he can run and knock over a group of armed men by running past them whilst moving at a faster speed, without harming Charles, Erik or Logan when defeating the guards. Speed Physiology - Quicksilver's body is enhanced to suit the needs of his power. He has shown various physical enhancements, due to the effects of his power. Acceleration Resistance - Because of his incredible speeds gravity has no effect on him and he can even run up walls. In fact, he moves so fast that kinetic energy, inertia, friction, pressure, and vectors have no effect on him. This causes weight and hardness of objects and people being nonexistent to him while he moves at super speed. By displacing objects frozen in time around him, even with seemingly little exertion of force, he can generate great force similar to the force of an explosion. He could effortlessly lift, throw send objects and people flying through the air as if they are weightless. By throwing a plate at a guard while at super speed, its impact with the guard sent him flying through the air and knock him out. A simple tap on the cheek at superhuman speed was enough to send a fully grown man flying and knocking him out. Also, while in super speed, pulling off curtains from large windows caused the windows and the surrounding wall to explode. This ability therefore made him able to hit inhumanly hard and simulate superhuman strength while moving at super speed. He was able to send Apocalypse flying through the air at great speed by hitting him at super speed, and repeated this process, allowing him to hit Apocalypse again and again while he was frozen in slow motion. Enhanced Strength - A side effect of his enhanced durability provides Quicksilver with exceptional strength despite his size and age, as shown by being able to sweep guards off of their feet with his speed. He was able to effortless carry and throw multiple students from the mansion to save them from the explosion. Whilst his strength is not very high, his speed and durability allows him the attack the super durable Apocalypse and send him flying without harming himself. Enhanced Stamina - Despite Quicksilver's super-humanly accelerated metabolism, his highly developed stamina prevents him from tiring or building up lactic acid or fatigue toxins. Enhanced Durability - Quicksilver's body is enhanced to survive the impact of his speed. His joints are a strong as spring steel, his bones are several times harder than calcium and his soft tissue, skin and muscle are proportionally enhanced to match. Enhanced Agility - Quicksilver was able to jump up and run sideways onto a wall without any build-up or change in speed and balance. He could easily run around his basement in a blink of an eye despite the number of stolen objects and the three X-men members coming in later. He could run around a group of guards in curves, arcs, and sharp turns without slowing down, as from his perspective everything still seemed to be moving in slow motion. During the evacuation of the mansion, Quicksilver is capable of performing a back flip whilst carrying two students under his arms. Accelerated Metabolism - Quicksilver's body's super speed also accelerates his metabolic rate. His body can break down food more efficiently than a regular human and, as a result, expels very little waste products that he can exhale through his skin. This enables him to rapidly heal from injuries, though it is not a true healing factor, just a highly accelerated metabolism. After being severely injured by Apocalypse, Quicksilver is seen with crutches, however his arm and leg had made a full recovery after a day as he is seen with the new X-Men without his cast and crutches. This means Quicksilver can heal broken bones and joints within a 48-hour period. Decelerated Aging - It is likely that is health & longevity are also extended. According to Wolverine, he and Quicksilver met sometime between the events of The Last Stand in 2006 and Days of Future Past in 2023, stating that Quicksilver can get into anywhere. This implies that Quicksilver ages at a slower rate (Assuming he is at least 17 in the 1970s) and therefore is still active despite being around 67 years old. X-factors Speed 98-97 I'm going to give this to Pietro because Peter is fast, but he is to be seen moving, though fast. Pietro was just a streak of blur as shown in the courtyard scene. Captain America also described him so fast that he cannot be seen. Reflexes 87-96 Peter manages to take a great leap here. Peter has much quicker reflexes and could catch bullets in mid-air, while Pietro could be surprised by Hawkeye and killed by Ultron's bullets. Force generation 91-92 Peter takes a slight edge here. He could knock Apocalypse flying while Pietro just knocked Hawkeye down, or just made Captain America jump up and fall down again. Durability 95-85 Pietro takes a great leap here. He is not shown to be hurt when running while Peter could be injured by strong force. Category:Blog posts